Voli
by nonmaden
Summary: Kumpulan drabble. DaiSuga.


**Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warn: BL dan semacamnya...**

* * *

 **Toss**

Sebagai seorang _setter_ , sang wakil sangat dipercaya oleh para _spiker_ timnya. Begitu pun sang wakil memercayai rekan-rekannya. Lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama membuat sang pemuda manis mengetahui umpan favorit masing-masing teman. Sang kapten merasakan itu, baik saat latihan atau dalam pertandingan, umpan dari sang wakil terasa nyaman dan membuat semangatnya meningkat. Mungkin karena umpan itu sesuai dengan keinginannya, pikir sang kapten.

Suatu hari, sang wakil sedang berlatih berdua di taman dengan _kohai_ -nya yang dikenal sangat hiperaktif. Walau merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar, pemuda berambut cepak yang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan tetap merasa janggal. Bagaimanapun, _kohai_ mereka yang satu itu nyaris selalu berlatih bersama teman seangkatannya, si rambut hitam dengan kelakuan sok _partner_ bertengkar si hiperaktif. Si rambut kelabu memberikan umpan kepada si rambut orange. Sayangnya, si rambut orange masih sering gagal dalam menerima umpan seniornya hingga dia harus berlari ke sana ke mari untuk mengambil bola. Sang kapten mendekati mereka. Saat jaraknya semakin dekat, pukulan bola sang _setter_ tertiup angin kencang hingga terdorong menuju arah sang kapten. Refleks, sang kapten melakukan _receive_ dan bola pun jatuh menggelinding ke arah kaki sang wakil setelah melambung cukup tinggi.

"Harusnya kau melakukan _spike_ , Daichi," ujar sang wakil.

"Bukankah itu agak berbahaya, lagipula kau tampak tak siap,"

"Kalau begitu tangkap bolanya,"

"Hem... kenapa aku merasa iri melihat kalian mengobrol begini?" sela sang _kohai_ polos.

 **Spike**

Tak ada yang melakukan inisiasi antara kedua orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam tim. Mereka menjalani hubungan secara normal. Berangkat sekolah bersama, mengikuti pelajaran, latihan klub, pulang bersama. Tak ada yang mengusik pertemanan mereka. Lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama membuat mereka akrab dan memahami satu sama lain. Sayangnya mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa partner mereka memiliki perasaan lebih.

Layaknya pada hari-hari sebelumnya, sang kapten dan wakilnya pulang bersama. Pulang berdua lebih tepatnya. Posisi mereka membuat mereka pulang lebih lambat dibanding anggota lain untuk menyelesaikan urusan klub. Sesampainya di toko Sakanoshita, sang kapten masuk ke toko untuk membeli _nikuman_ untuk mereka berdua. Sebelum sang pemilik tahi lalat di bawah mata menerima _nikuman_ miliknya, sang kapten mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Sedikit canggung dan kaku memang, tapi dia bisa mengatakannya. Si lawan bicara diam mendengarkan, agak terkejut karena kaptennya memiliki persaan yang sama dengannya. Sang wakil pun menyambut perasaan sang kapten tanpa ragu, membuat senyum keduanya mengembang.

"Jadi begitu caramu menembak seseorang? Memberikan _nikuman_ di depan toko? Kau payah, Kapten,"

Teguran sang pelatih yang mendadak muncul dari dalam toko membuat keduanya berjengit dan segera menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka.

 **Block**

Terkadang si rambut cepak merasa tak aman jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan si rambut kelabu. Sikapnya yang lembut, murah senyum dan perhatian membuat sang wakil disukai banyak orang. Teman-teman seklub menaruh kepercayaan tehadap sang setter. Tak hanya teman seklub, para siswa dan siswi di sekolah pun menyukai sang wakil. Tak jarang mereka membicarakan kelebihan si manis tersebut kepada sang kapten.

"Kau kenapa Daichi? Sikapmu hari ini aneh," tanya sang wakil tak mengerti.

"Kuharap aku bisa menutupimu dari pandangan orang lain," bisik sang kapten lirih sembari memeluk sang wakil yang entah dapat mendengar jawabannya atau tidak.

 **Receive**

Sudah menjadi hal umum jika sang kapten menraktir _nikuman_ untuk para anggota klub pada saat-saat tertentu. Satu hal yang ditunggu para anggota, – terutama segelintir anggota–, untuk mengganjal perut lapar mereka. Tentu saja sang kapten tidak mengharapkan balasan berupa materi. Menjaga semangat dan kekompakan tim lebih penting baginya.

"Daichi, buka mulutmu," kata Suga saat mereka makan siang bersama.

Tanpa berpikir macam-macam, sang kapten pun membuka mulutnya.

Hap!

Sepotong _karaage_ masuk ke mulutnya. Sedikit bingung, dia membiarkan potongan _karaage_ dalam mulutnya selama beberapa saat lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya sang wakil, memandang serius ekspresi kaptennya.

Sang kapten menelan _karaage_ dalam mulutnya, "enak sekali," jawabnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Makan siang dengan sang wakil memang selalu menyenangkan.

 **Rotation**

Daichi Sawamura adalah kapten yang tegas dan terkadang tampak menyeramkan. Terutama saat pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu marah. Tak ada satu pun anggota yang berani melawannya.

Berkebalikan dengan sang kapten, wakil kapten Koshi Sugawara adalah pribadi yang tenang dan ceria. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang manis, membuat pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Suga itu tampak tak berbahaya.

Namun, terkadang penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Karena dari semua anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno, hanya sang wakil kapten lah yang berani menggertak sang kapten. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, sang kapten tidak akan membantah.

* * *

Rasanya aneh bikin ff begini padahal saya belum tuntas baca Haikyuu! OTL

Makasih udah mampir dan membaca ff ini... *bow*

Mind to review?


End file.
